Hope
by ohsnape
Summary: Lily Potter wishes she could see Petunia again. Lily also learns a terrible fact that could lead her son into danger.


"I personally think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is hiding. Possibly hiding in his old house, wherever that is." said Sirius Black at the Order of the Phoenix meeting. "Well, that's possible. Maybe _Snivellus_ can tell us where he is!" snarled James Potter, who happened to be sitting next to Sirius, and his wife, Lily Evans Potter. Severus Snape stared at James with his cold, dark eyes. Then, looked at Lily. Lily noticed and blushed. Embarassed, Snape turned to face Dumbledore again. "Well, of course he will be hiding, Potter! Even your unintelligent friend, Mr. Pettigrew could tell you that!" said Snape. "Don't insult him like that!" yelled James, getting ready to use a spell on Snape. "Gentlemen, please, let us continue with this discussion without interference." said Lily, calmingly turning to Snape. Snape glanced at Lily and then sat down. He sighed. It had been a long time since Lily had spoken to him. He missed the wonderful friendship they had together. "I think your baby boy might have to do something with Voldemort." said Dumbledore. "What!? What are you talking about Professor?" said Lily in a scared voice, "James and I have no connections with You-Know-Who!" Snape looked down at Lily's stomach and noticed a big bump. _If only that could be my child, _he thought. "Albus, there surely must be a better explanation?" said Arthur Weasley. "I'm afraid not. The Potters' baby along with the Longbottoms' baby might just be the secret to Voldemort's power," said Dumbledore. The Longbottoms' faces went pale. "We'll continue this discussion next week," said Minerva McGonagell. Everyone stood up and left the Order's headquarters.

James and Lily left, hand-in-hand, with Sirius, Peter, and Remus on their sides. James found a pinecone and decided to throw it at Sirius. Soon, all 4 men started talking and playing, like 6 year old boys. Lily stepped back so she wouldn't be in there way. Her beautiful red swaying in the wind. She kept moving back and then she bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sor-," Lily quickly turned around and noticed she bumped into Snape. They gazed into each others eyes. Snape got embarassed and turned away. "Con-congrats on your baby," said Snape quickly, to hide his embarassement. "Um, thank you." said Lily, feeling little awkward. Both of them wanted to just tell each other they were sorry for all those years. They just couldn't. Soon they said good bye and then Lily joined James.

About 4 months past and Lily was walking when she realized her water broke. James rushed her to St. Mungo's and then Harry was born. "Oh, he looks just like you, James!" said Lily looking excited. James smiled and said, "But look, he has your eyes." Soon, Remus, and Sirius came to see Harry. "Where'd be Peter?" said Lily. "He left to go visit his mother, but told me to tell you congrats!"said Remus. Sirius took Harry in his arms and smiled down at him. "Sirius, we want you to be Harry's Godfather." said James with a warming smile. Sirius looked up and smiled and said, "I would love to!"

A month later, James had left for work and Lily was sitting there admiring Harry when there was a knock at the door. She answered the door and there stood...Snape. "Oh, hi...Severus." said Lily. Snape gazed into her eyes then suddenly remebered what he was there for. "Hi, Lily. I heard about your baby boy and I came over to say congratulations and I brought a gift," Snape lifted a small package and put it in her hands. Lily smiled and said, "Would you like to see Harry?" Snape looked shocked. He had never held a baby in his life. What if he dropped the baby? What if the baby starts crying? These thoughts ran through his mind over and over. Finally, Lily returned with a small bundle in her arms. Snape looked and saw the exact image of James. A sudden hatred fell over Snape's body as he gazed at little Harry. Snape gave a quick smile and said, "You are lucky to have a son like this." Lily smiled. She couldn't figure out what he meant by this, but she thanked him and Snape left. Lily turned and ran to couch with Harry in her arms. She started to cry. Memories of the good friendship she had with Snape flooded her mind. The time she met Snape...when Snape was dissappointed when Lily was put in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin...The first time she loved him more than a friend...and then there was the time where Snape called her a Mudblood. Lily had hated him ever since. Lily sat there staring at little Harry who was sleeping and wiped the tears from her eyes. Lily fell into a deep sleep almost suddenly.

She dreamed of her sister Petunia and Voldemort coming to get her and Harry... Petunia standing there hating Lily and laughed as Voldemort torchered her.

Lily awoke to Harry's crying for attention. She sat up and held him close to her. Lily kissed the little hairs on Harry's head and then sat him back in his chair. She then remembered. _I need Petunia,_she said. Lily missed her sister immensly. It had been at least 5 years since she talked to her sister.

James came home within that hour. He came over and kissed Lily and little Harry. "How was today at the Ministry?" asked Lily. "Oh, fine. Arthur had to rush to hospital, because Molly was having their son," answered James. "Oh, is she doing well?" asked Lily. "Yes, she is fine. The baby boy turned out to be as healthy as ever!" said James gleefully.

"James?" asked Lily.

"Yes?" replied James.

"I haven't heard from my sister, Petunia in a long time and I think we ought to visit her and her lot."

James hesitated for a moment and said, "There's something you must realize, Lily. Your sister hasn't talked to you in a long time, because she wants nothing to do with you. She's a fowl git for not calling you or making some sort of contact with you for the past 5 years. I think she ought to be left alone with her pig-for-a-husband."

Lily gave a slight chuckle, and curled into James' arms, feeling safe and secure. Little did she and James know that within one year would be their last time together. For somewhere in the distance, Lord Voldemort awaited.


End file.
